Dear Alisha
by Niece of the Prophet Zarquon
Summary: Maddie writes to to her sister when Jack forgets her birthday again! Rated T, after all they are married.


Maddie writes to her sister about Jack, Vlad and her birthday. My first fanfic wish me luck!

I don't own Maddie, Jack or anyone else in the Fenton family.

Hi Alisha

It was great to hear from you last week. Thank you for the book, I never realised that you could cut the cost of your heating bill so much by keeping your pig inside the house.

Speaking of my birthday I'm afraid Jack forgot again I was disappointed so I grabbed the Fenton Bazooka and headed out into the city looking for any ghost to send back to the ghost zone or to wherever else. I didn't see any until I gave up and headed back home when I saw that white haired ghost . I aimed and fired but I must have just missed him by half an inch as he sped around a corner. By the time I caught up he had vanished. Again! Still it was close to three hundred yards at a moving target, my aim is definitely improving.

There was a box waiting for me when I got back it was from Vlad. It was quite nice really a chain with a small silver ghost _and_ the it contained a full body ghost shield that had a battery life of six hours. I was trying to figure out if I could copy the technology before sending it back when Danny came in. I don't know he looked really freaked out when I saw who the box was from. I guess he never got over that time we got lost out in Coloradoand I had to convince Vlad to let us steal his chopper.

I sent the gift back to Vlad. I know that after that time the town was sucked into the ghost zone he really show himself to be a good guy. But he still makes me a little uncomfortable.

Jack realised that he had messed up that evening (honestly I think Jazz tipped him off.) He booked a table at a fancy restaurant and wore an actual suit and tie and I wore a dress. Jack looked so uncomfortable it was really sweet.

At the restaurant Jack started telling me about this new idea for a projectile that that would paralyse the ghost an force them to stay solid. I think I can see how to make it work and although ghosts metabolise these kinds of things really quickly it may be possible to keep the sucker flat out for up to twelve hours, which would be a big help while dissecting them.

This kind of jabber kept us talking right up to dessert. I was trying to weigh the pros and cons of raspberry cheesecake (I'm going to have to either up my training or give up spandex) when the white haired ghost burst into the restaurant fighting with a very strange ghost in pink pyjamas who made the temperature drop to -20.

Yelling "Let's get those ghosts!" Jack grabbed my hand and we ran down the street after them. I sneaked a look at Jack's face as we raced it was light up with excitement, the thrill of the chase and the thirst for adventure. It occurred to me that we had run out on the bill and left my purse behind. I didn't care, I was off on an adventure with my Jack.

Because we were in our dressy clothes we didn't have many weapons. I grabbed my Fenton Utility Weaponand managed to hit both of them. Jack came after me with the Jack o'Nine Tails but the ghosts phased into the ground. We are starting on that new device tomorrow!

But the thing about the fight is after I turned back, seething in disappointment for losing the young ghost yet again, I saw Jack staring at me with a look so intense that a part of me wanted to run and make him chase me. He grabbed me, swung me around and kissed me hard enough to make my knees weak.

"Man you're hot!"

I didn't manage to get my purse from the restaurant that night.

When it comes down to it I don't really mind that Jack forgets my birthday, our anniversary or other stuff. After all he doesn't complain about my cooking and I can beat him at checkers. But I know that he is never going to completely grow up and lose his thirst for adventure and I know no matter how deep into our work he gets I am never far from his thoughts. I hope Danny and Jazmine have something like this when they get older.

I'm really glad that thing are going well for you. Tell me, did Cletus ask you to dance at the bar again?

All my love

Maddie

PS Jack want to name the new device the 'Fenton Fiend Freezer' What do you think?

So R & R to let me know how I did. I love the relationship between Jack and Maddie and I bet they have a lot of fun together. I also think in some ways Danny takes after his mom a lot more that Jack.


End file.
